THE OC SHOW
by Nepezi. Kitten Extraordinaire
Summary: A pointless series of oneshots that have no effect on anything whatsoever. Rarely updates, if ever
1. Introduction

**THE OC SHOW**

**Introduction**

"Hello people of Fanfiction!" I say. "Welcome to my new story, **THE OC SHOW**. It's a remix of Da Razor Show THAT DOESN'T BREAK THE RULES" (crowd cheering) "But it has a lot more OCs and a lot less Sonic character show time, they're still in it though, albeit in minor roles such as random ads"

* * *

Knuckles sat in front of the Master Emerald, looked around and then farted. "_That's disgusting._" came Tikal's voice from the Master Emerald. Knuckles freaked out and fell down the Master Emerald Shrine Stairs.

* * *

"Yes just like that!" "and this time, like a normal show, IT HAS A THEME SONG, prepare for a remix of Hardware Store by weird Al Yankovic.

* * *

_Nothing ever (ever) happens on this site  
Feelin' low down (down), not a lot to do around here  
I thought that I would go right outta my mind  
Until a friend told me the news_

He said, "(Hey), you know that vacant lot  
Right beside Ganymede? Well, somebody bought it  
And on the spot they're gonna build a place  
Where we can go see Perfect Phantom's OCs"

Since then I've been walking on air (air)  
I can barely brush my teeth or comb my hair  
'Cause I'm so excited and I really don't care  
I've been waiting since info on Pokemon Black and White was quite rare

For this day to finally arrive  
I'm so happy (happy) now just to be alive  
'Cause any minute now I'm gonna be inside  
Well, I hope they open soon

I can't wait no, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)  
When they gonna open up that door?  
I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
Goin' to the (OC) show I'm goin', really goin' to the  
Goin' (OC) I'm goin' to the (OC) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
OC show

In my sleeping bag I camped out overnight  
Right in front of the studio, then as soon as it was light out  
I pressed my nose right up against the glass  
You know, I had to be first in line

Gonna get me a Razor and a Spike  
Want a pair of Kai's for every single room in my house  
See those Zero's? Very, very soon  
One of them will be all mine

Guys with name tags walking down the aisles  
Rows of open seats that go on for miles and miles  
Brand new anthropomorphisms in a plethora of styles  
All arranged alphabetically

And they're doing a promotional stunt  
There's a great big purple sign out front  
That says every 27th viewer  
Will get a Sith Lord Blade free

I can't wait no, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)  
When are they gonna open up that door?  
I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
Goin' to the (OC) show I'm goin', really goin' to the  
Goin' (OC) I'm goin' to the (OC) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
OC show

I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
Goin' to the (OC) show I'm goin', really goin' to the  
Goin' (OC) I'm goin' to the (OC) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
OC show

(breathe)  
Would you look at all them peeps ...  
They've got Razors, Phantoms, Alexs, Spikes, Twilights, Alexiss, Ghosts, Blades,

_Jades, Hydros, Kais, Theos, Zeros, Slashs, Rhyss, JJs, _

_Skyes, Sams, Katies, Zöes, Other Spikes, Wolfs, Darknesss, Ebonys,_

_Pyros, Other Zeros, Gons, Zacks, Zanians, Gyrons, Soras, Dukes,_

_Other Kais, Kylens, Sids, Infernos, Sigmunds, Zachs, Gabbys, Mikes_

_Ralphs, Uriels, Casss, Mephiss, Jetts, Frosts, Third Spikes,_

_Macs, Tahloriuss, Leonituss, Other Slashs, Jojos, Munchs, _

_Sir Nibbles, Rararas, SackKids, Megs, Other Alexs, Jazzs,_

_Kriss, Mitchs, Shades, Teckazs, Other Blades, Daxxons,_

_Angels, Demons, matching Jamie Janie Twins_

I can't wait no, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)  
When are they gonna open up that door?  
I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
Goin' to the (OC) show I'm goin', really goin' to the  
Goin' (OC) I'm goin' to the (OC) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
OC show

I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
Goin' to the (OC) show I'm goin', really goin' to the  
Goin' (OC) I'm goin' to the (OC) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
OC show

I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
Goin' to the (OC) show I'm goin', really goin' to the  
Goin' (OC) I'm goin' to the (OC) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
OC Show

* * *

"As you can see, the fast part isn't as long as it normally is. Also, unlike Da Razor Show, this won't be a truth or dare, it will just be a series of random one-shots with a few multi-chapter story lines."

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own everything in this story except the original version of Hardware Store and everything that is owned by Sega/Sonic Team, also, I am not doing this again_


	2. Chapter 1

**THE OC SHOW**

**Chapter One**

Spike and Razor sat on a couch watching a movie. Spike was holding a bucket of popcorn. They both grabbed a bit of popcorn and threw it up in the air and caught it in their mouths. "I can so beat you at that." Spike said.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." Razor replied.

"Then turn on the heater." Spike said before throwing up three pieces of popcorn and catching them all in mere moments.

"Pfft." Razor scoffed. "You think that's skill? Watch this." he said before throwing up ten pieces of popcorn, slicing them in quarters using Agaznor which he pulled from nowhere and caught all forty pieces within a second.

"You have a sword!" Spike exclaimed.

"So, I have a stratagem." Razor replied.

"What's a stratagem?" asked Spike.

"I have no idea, I just always thought it was a really good strategy." Razor said.

"A stratagem is a clever scheme designed to decieve enemies." Alex said as she came up behind them. Razor and Spike both freaked out and snapped their heads toward her. "And a strategy is a carefully devised plan of action to achieve a goal." Alex added before walking away.

"So, I have a good strategy." Razor said after a long pause.

* * *

Shadow sat on a couch meditating. He had his eyes closed and he couldn't hear or feel anything. Sonic snuck up, turned the TV on to the Bratz Movie, pulled out a video camera and started recording behind Shadow, making it seem like he was watching it. Shadow's ear twitched and his eye cracked open. He noticed the Bratz Movie and his eyes went as big as saucers. He snapped around and grabbed Sonic's head. He dropped the video camera and it kept recording as Sonic got beaten to a bloody pulp.

* * *

Phantom, Kai, Jamie and Janie sat in a circle with their legs crossed on soft cushions with quiet, peaceful music playing. Phantom, Jamie and Janie were fidgeting while Kai sat with his eyes closed. "Until you achieve perfect peace with the world, you will not be able to correctly control your powers." Kai said.

"Have you thought that maybe we don't want to correctly control our powers?" Phantom asked. Kai cracked open an eye and glared at Phantom. Phantom cowered slightly while the twins glanced at each other nervously.

"Now focus." Kai ordered. Even while he was talking, there was growling and hissing behind his voice.

"That always creeps me out." Phantom whispered to his cousins. Despite their fear, Phantom and the twins closed their eyes and attempted to focus. '_Huh, I have twenty-nine teeth, that can't be right, one, two..._' thought Phantom.

'_I wish Jb Hi-Fi survived, they never did get me that Iron Maiden album_' thought Jamie.

'_I wonder why Phantom won't let Theo near Jade's mom_' Janie thought.

"Don't let your thoughts stray." Kai said, gaining their attention.

"It's like he was reading our minds." Phantom whispered to the twins.

'_I was_' Kai's voice said in all their heads. Phantom, Jamie and Janie all freaked out and bolted. Kai chuckled and stood up, he glanced at the music player and it turned off.

"It's awesome being a Kyuubi Nō Kitsune." Kai said to himself.

_(A/N) There you have it, the first official chapter of The OC Show, hope you enjoyed it, wow, that felt weird to say for some reason_


	3. Chapter 2

**THE OC SHOW**

**Chapter Two**

"And this here mates, is General Koopa Claws, he's a fiesty little bugger." Boo-merang said to a video camera with his stereotypical australian accent.

"Get that fucking camera away from me." Claws growled.

"But I'm making a TV show called Koopa Dundee." Boo-merang replied.

"I don't give a shit, fuck off." Claws hissed.

"Just a short interview?" Boo-merang asked. Raptor and Bob burst in by breaking down the door.

"Hey asshole." Raptor said.

"And this here is the natural enemy of the General Koopa Claws, the Yoshi sub-species known as Raptor." Boo-merang said to the camera.

"Turn that fucking camera off!" Raptor and Claws yelled at the same time. They glared at each other and charged.

"This is getting pretty wild." Boo-merang said to the camera. Claws tackled Raptor who kicked him into the roof and made a hole. Raptor heard screaming and a quick 'sorry ladies' from Claws before he jumped back down to impale Raptor with his claws, Raptor rolled out of the way and Claws made another hole in the floor.

"I hate being so heavy." Raptor heard Claws say before the ground in the level below them was destroyed. Raptor jumped down the hole followed by Bob and Boo-merang. By the time they almost reached Claws, he had already broken through the bottom of the giant airship. After Raptor got outside, a strong wind picked up and blew him to the side a bit, just him and Claws were out of reach from each other.

"Damn, wanna play twenty questions?" Raptor asked.

"Sure." Claws replied.

* * *

Big sat at a table across from a Rocky in stone form. After about three hours of staring at the stone, Big blinked. "Oh no, I lost the staring competition." Big moaned. The Rocky went back to normal and walked off the table.

* * *

Twilight sat on a couch with his arm around Alexis. "Are you sure we're allowed to crash here?" he asked.

"Yeah, Alex is my cousin. She'll understand." Blade replied.

"Then who was that green hedgehog?" Twilight asked.

"That's Spike, word of advice, if he asks you to do something, don't do it." Blade said. A wolf's howl echoed through the house right before Wolf ran into the living room wearing a thong, bra and lipstick. "See." Blade said.

"Come back here Princess Pony! I want to ride you!" Spike said as he chased Wolf around the house. Twilight and Alexis were just staring straight ahead with wide eyes.

"That was really scary." Alexis said.

"I second that." Twilight said.

"You smell nice." Spike said as he came up from between Alexis' legs. She punched him in the face and knocked him out cold.

"Wolf, Spike, Ghost! Get your shit together, we're leaving NOW!" Twilight shouted. Within minutes Twilight and his group ran out of the house.

"That was weird." Razor said as he, Sam, Alex and Skye pulled up in the driveway. Then Spike ran after them with his body covered in lingerie. "And now not surprising." Razor sighed. The girls were already out and chasing Spike.

"GET BACK HERE WOLFY SO I CAN RIDE YOU UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!" Spike screamed.

"And now very disturbing." Razor sighed before going inside.

_(A/N) yeah, really weird, I have no idea what I was thinking_


	4. Chapter 3

**THE OC SHOW**

**Chapter Three**

"Why are we having a sleepover again?" asked Alex.

"Because we need some female bonding time." replied Skye.

"Well why is the whore here?" asked Sam.

"I'm not a whore." growled Zöe.

"You tried to score with an engaged man." Sam hissed.

"In my defense, he was really hot." Zöe replied. Sam tried to tackle her but Skye just flew betweeen them.

"Why am I here? I don't know any of you." Alexis asked.

"You're dating Twilight, who is band-members with Blade, who is cousins with Alex." Skye replied.

"Okay." Alexis said in confusion.

"What about me? I have no connection to anyone here." Ebony asked.

"You're Shadow's brother who is Phantom's friend and Sam is Phantom's mom." Skye replied.

"I have no idea who Phantom is." Ebony said.

"Well tough titties." Skye replied.

"The only woman in the world who says that." Alex whispered to Alexis.

"Do we really have to be here?" asked Jade.

"Yes." Skye replied.

"Look a naked supermodel!" Alex said, pointing behind Skye. Skye whipped around and everyone bolted.

"Fucking hell! I always fall for that!" Skye screamed.

Knuckles was having a staring contest with the Rocky, in stone form. After four hours, Knuckles' eyes started to water from keeping them open. Ten minutes later he blinked. "FUCK!" Knuckles shouted before storming off. The Rocky changed back to normal and walked off the table.

"Is that a new song?" Alex asked as she walked into the garage where Razor, Spike, Slash and Zero were practicing.

"No, it's a new sandwich." Spike replied.

"What?" Alex asked.

"It's a tasty sandwich with cheese and ham." Spike said.

"But you can't play a sandwich." Alex said.

"Exactly." Spike said.

"So it has to be a song." Alex said.

"No, it's a sandwich!" the four boys roared.

"Okay then." Alex said as she slowly backed out of the garage.

"From the top guys." Zero said.

_(A/N) Yeah, short second one, and yes, Skye is a lesbian, with Sam and/or Alex usually on the receiving end_


	5. Chapter 4

**THE OC SHOW**

**Chapter Four**

"Why are we playing this again?" Razor asked.

"Who knows?" Spike replied as he moved his little car around the board.

"I forgot we even still had this." Alex said. They were playing Monopoly and Slash, Zero and JJ had all quit. Skye, Razor, Spike and Alex were the only ones left playing.

"I hate Monopoly." Razor growled.

"Then why are you playing?" Spike asked.

"I have no idea." Razor replied.

"I think I'm good at this game." Skye said. She currently owned three-quarters of the properties and had more money than any of the three siblings.

"I think you just might win." Alex commented.

"Cool, I won a beauty contest." Razor said as he grabbed some money from the bank.

"Wow, they must be blind." Spike chuckled. Razor smacked him upside the head.

"I hate you, you know that?" Razor asked.

"Yep." Spike replied cheerily.

Three hours later, Spike had fallen asleep and Skye had somehow lost all her properties and most of her money, so she quit.

"Fuck this game!" Razor shouted as he got to his feet, waking Spike up. "It's four in the morning Alex, you win!" he shouted.

"Someone won?" Slash, Zero and JJ asked in unison as they poked their heads through the door.

"Chinese checkers anyone?"Spike asked as he pulled said game out of nowhere.

"Sure." everyone sighed.

* * *

Kirby and the Rocky stood on the table staring at each other. "3...2...1...Stare!" the referee said. The Rocky became a stone and both stared right into each other's eyes. After thirteen minutes, Kirby blinked. The Rocky became organic and started dancing in joy. Kirby glared at him before swallowing him. Kirby burped as he became Stone Kirby.

* * *

"Is it big?" Raptor asked.

"Yes." Claws replied. They were still falling and playing Twenty Questions.

"Is it fat?" Raptor asked.

"Yes." Claws replied.

"Is it Bowser?" Raptor asked.

"Yes." Claws replied.

"God, how long have we been falling?" Raptor asked.

"I don't know, we have spaceships, airships, submarines and aeroplanes, but no-one in this world has thought of making a watch." Claws replied.

"I think you just broke the fourth wall." Raptor said.

"What fourth wall? There aren't any walls around here." Claws asked.

"Never mind." Raptor said.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C." Claws said after a long silence.

"Cloud." Raptor sighed.

"Yes." Claws replied.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with W." Raptor said.

"Water." Claws replied.

"Yes." Raptor said.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with I." Claws said as he looked down. Raptor also looked down and saw giant, jagged rocks.

"Impending death?" Raptor asked.

"Yep." Claws said.

_(A/N) I FUCKING HATE MONOPOLY, I just played it tonight and I had to end it like Dane Cook 'Fuck this game!' then I thought, 'who would be perfect to play this game? Razor and co.'_


	6. Chapter 5

**THE OC SHOW**

**Chapter Five**

"Yes! Done with school! Two whole weeks of gaming!" Spike cheered.

"Then back to school for another ten weeks." Alex said.

"Yeah, but TWO WEEKS OF GAMING!" Spike cheered.

"And chores." Alex added.

"And chores." Spike mumbled.

"And Razor's shenanigans." Alex added.

"And Razor's shenanigans." Spike groaned.

"And my potions and pranks." Alex added.

"And your potions and pranks." Spike sighed.

"There you go." Alex said before walking away.

"YAY TWO WEEKS OF GAMING!" Spike cheered. Slash smashed in through the wall in a steamroller.

"PARTY!" Slash cheered.

"YAY TWO WEEKS OF GAMING AND PARTIES!" Spike cheered.

"And chores!" Alex called. Spike just groaned and face-palmed.

* * *

Rouge walked into Team Dark headquarters and walked over to Omega before kneeling down out of view. A sucking sound was made before it stopped and Omega droned "_Pipe clogged, need stimulation._" Some banging noises were heard and Omega shook and droned "_Storage tanks overheating. Need to unload._"

"Right in here." Rouge's voice was heard.

"_Adequate location found. Unloading._" Omega droned.

"Agh! You missed! And this is a new outfit!" Rouge growled.

"_Apologies, but in the words of Shadow 'shut up and clean up you dirty whore'._" Omega droned. "_I believe his vocabulary is more advanced than mine although his slush-making process is at an equal or inferior level._"

"Organic creatures can't make slush." Rouge explained as she stood up, covered in red slush.

"_Then what was the white substance that came out of-_" Omega started.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Rouge interrupted.

"_Affirmative._" Omega said.

* * *

Twilight, Wolf, Blade, Spike and Ghost were sitting in the computer room at their school doing work they had to catch up on. "Ghost, why are you even here? You've finished all your work." Twilight asked.

"Extra credit." Ghost replied.

"You already get extra credit, you do better in school than college graduates would do in kindergarten." Wolf commented.

"Extra extra credit." Ghost replied after a long pause.

"Would that extra credit have something to do with rocket launchers?" Blade asked.

"No." Ghost replied.

"Oh really?" Spike asked as he got up and walked over to Ghost's computer. "We're supposed to be in here for educational purposes." Spike said.

"This is educational. It teaches me that having a flak cannon in low gravity is a good formula for mass ownage on noobs who can't even crouch." Ghost replied as he jumped over someone's head and shot them in Unreal Tournament before dying. "And that campers are fags who are too pussy to go out and find a good weapon other than the sniper." Ghost added angrily. "And that sneaking up on campers is a lot of fun." he finished happily.

"Damn it!" shouted the teacher in the next room over.

"Get back to work!" Ghost shouted to the teacher.

_Disclaimer: I own everything except things owned by Sega/Sonic Team, namely Rouge and Omega_


	7. Chapter 6

**THE OC SHOW**

**Chapter Six**

Alex walked inside the house and saw that everything was missing. "Spike!" Alex yelled.

"What?" Spike called back.

"Where is our stuff?" Alex called.

"Look at the roof!" Spike called. Alex looked up and saw that everything was on the roof in the exact same positions just upside-down.

"Fix it!" Alex yelled. Spike walked out of his room, on the roof.

"Why do I have to fix it?" Spike asked.

"How the hell are you standing on the roof?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but it's pretty awesome." Spike replied.

"Does Razor know about this?" Alex asked.

"Hell, he helped me get the couch on the roof." Spike said. A navy blue hedge-fox with light blue highlights walked in on the roof.

"Hey Spike, who's your friend?" the hedge-fox asked.

"This is Alex." Spike replied.

"Oh, this is the girl who was gonna kick your ass." the hedge-fox said.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm Cryax." Cryax said as he extended his hand while Alex gave him an 'are-you-serious' look.

"I'm on the ground if you haven't noticed." Alex pointed out.

"You told me this was the ground!" Cryax exclaimed to Spike.

"No I didn't." Spike said.

"I know, I was just trying to get you in more trouble." Cryax said. "Anyway, Sasha is getting tired, she's gonna drop all of us in a few seconds." As if on cue, Spike and Cryax fell to the ground, Cryax landing on his feet and Spike crashing head-first into the stairs.

"Sorry." said a green fox as she poked her head through a doorway.

* * *

"Hey Knuckles." Sonic said.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Passion-fruit." Sonic said. Knuckles grabbed Sonic and threw him over the edge of Angel Island. "I still don't understand what's so bad about passion-fruit!" Sonic yelled after grabbing onto a vine to stop from falling to the water below. A boulder was then thrown at him courtesy of Knuckles.

* * *

"Hey Spike!" Razor called as Spike waked past his room.

"What?" Spike asked.

"I'm testing an experiment out and I want to show you my results." Razor said.

"Whatever." Spike said.

"Now observe, as my hands gain a mind of their own." Razor said before grabbing one of his guitars. He spun it around his neck by the strap and caught it before he started shredding. Eventually he stopped and looked at Spike who looked pretty bored.

"I know you can do that, stop trying to make me look stupid." Spike said.

"It's true, try it." Razor said as he gave his guitar to Spike. Spike spun the guitar around his neck, caught it and started shredding before he eventually stopped. "See?" Razor said as he took his guitar back.

"I didn't even know I could play guitar." Spike said in amazement.

"Hey Alex!" Razor called as Alex walked past. He explained what he wanted her to do and she spun the guitar around her neck. She caught it and started shredding as if she had three guitars. She left that solo and entered a power solo worthy of Dragonforce as she dropped to her knees before entering a new genre that sounded like Santana. She then entered a final solo which literally started an explosion that blew off her clothes revealing an outfit reminiscent of a darker, more feminine Gene Simmons' from the early years of Kiss which lasted twenty minutes before ending on a long whammy note which created an implosion that brought back her old clothes.

"And that's how you do that." Alex said before putting the guitar down and leaving. Razor and Spike had had their fur and quills blown back from the sheer awesomeness with a look of pure amazement, horror and confusion all combined.

"I swear her hands caught on fire halfway through." Spike said.

"I swear her breasts got larger as she went on." Razor said.

"I swear the awesomeness made her orgasm."

"I swear she had several periods from the awesomeness."

"I swear the awesomeness impregnated her."

"I swear that she had three extra hands." Then they both heard Alex's muffled screams.

"I swear that it made Skye unable to resist any more." Spike said.

"I swear it made Skye able to impregnate Alex."

"I swear it did make Skye impregnate Alex."

"I swear the awesomeness turned me into a girl." Razor said as the two brothers realised that Razor was somehow female.

"I swear the awesomeness made us fall in love with Alex."

"I swear the awesomeness made us fight for Alex's affection." Razor said. The two looked at each other before Razor punched Spike in the face. "My precious." Razor hissed as he left his room with a hunched back.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not Sonic or Knuckles_

_(A/N) what do you think of Sasha's design? a green fox who controls gravity, it's only a prototype for now though_

_I do not understand the story about the boy who was suspended, expelled, imprisoned, fired and imprisoned again just for saying passion-fruit_

_and lastly, *insert comment about the sheer awesomeness here* _


	8. Chapter 7

**THE OC SHOW**

**Chapter Seven**

"Tiime traveel, spooooky!" Kai waggled his fingers in the brown fox-dragon's face and she swatted his hands away.

"I hate time travel, I'm not afraid of it." She growled.

Kai stared at her for a moment. "Parental abaandonmeent!" He waggled his fingers again.

"I'm on very good terms with my parents..." The fox-dragon sighed.

"Tasha isn't easy to break." Phantom commented as he passed them.

"Hot guys being afraid of your peeniis!"

"I'm used to it." Tasha winked at Phantom.

"Oh dear lord you winked at me... Please stop doing that..." Phantom groaned.

"Never."

"Phantom finding a nice _girl_ and settling down in a white house with a picket fence and four kiiids!" Tasha simply rolled her eyes. "Wait!"

"Don't say it..." Phantom warned.

"Phantom finding a nice _guy_ and-" Phantom tackled Kai to the ground.

"Yaoi pics!" Tasha pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of Phantom on top of Kai.

"Advancing technologyyy!"

"Excuse me?" Tasha asked.

"You have a cell phone." Kai pointed out.

"And?"

"Not an iPhone?" Kai asked. "Apple is pioneering the future!"

"You've seen the future..." Phantom sighed. "Android is so much better."

"The more people I get to buy iPhones, the more I can sell my shares for." Kai replied.

"So you're shamelessly advertising so you can make an extra couple bucks a few years from now?" Tasha asked.

Kai stared at her for a minute. "Dude, has he even met me?"

"She." Tasha glared.

"You have a penis, you are a guy, therefore you are he." Kai replied.

"Insensitive jerk." Tasha continued to glare.

"You get used to him!" Pyrra called from the other room.

"He doesn't get better though." Phantom added.

"Buy iPhone!"

* * *

"I'm onto you." Knuckles glared.

"Moo." The cow mooed. Yes. It is a cow. It is not anything suspicious, it is just a regular cow.

"Why is there a cow on Angel Island?" Tikal asked. A Chao started chirping in Tikal's ear.

"That's why this cow is so suspicious." Knuckles continued glaring.

"The Chao tells me that a round man put it here saying something about how 'that stupid echidna' will never interfere with him again." Tikal replied.

"Round? Like a ball?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." Tikal replied.

"Round... Ball... Was it Sonic? I'll kill him!" Knuckles roared.

"No, Knuckles, man. He was a man, not a hedgehog." Tikal explained.

Knuckles stared blankly at her while the Chao chirped some more.

"He's a tall, round man, shaped somewhat like an egg." Tikal explained slowly, emphasising the egg. "He wore glasses and had a big bushy moustache." She added in response to his blank stare. "He also wore a red coat. Do you know anyone matching that description?" Tikal asked.

Knuckles thought extremely hard about it for a minute. "Amy?"

Tikal face-palmed. "Why don't you call Amy round and see how that goes for you?"

Knuckles looked at the cow. "Will you keep an eye on that cow for me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Then I'll be right back, I need to tell Amy something." Knuckles ran off.

"I can't believe he's the guardian of the Master Emerald..." Tikal sighed.

* * *

Spike took a bite of his hot-dog. "Aliens..."

Razor looked up from his magazine at Spike. Then back down.

"With great... big... eyes..." Spike added.

Alex paid him no mind and continued filing her nails.

"Aliens." Spike declared.

Skye continued reading the newspaper.

"With great, big eyes." Spike announced.

Zero took a sip of his coffee.

"Star." Spike stated.

"Bound!" Slash's voice echoed across the house.

"Idiots." Alex commented.

"Starbound Idiots..." Spike considered this.

"We should totally call our Let's Play Starbound Idiots!" Slash yelled out.

"I was just thinking that!" Spike yelled back.

"Trying to read here..." Razor sighed.

"Terraria?" Slash suggested as he entered the room.

"Butts yeah!" Spike replied.

"Wanna mess with Alex's dungeon brick mansion?" Slash asked.

"Don't touch it, I've found the perfect balance between dungeon brick and both the Corruption and the Hallow." Alex warned. "I murder so many damn Unicorns and mummies."

"Then let's screw with Razor's farm." Spike suggested.

"Touch my plants and I'm going to steal your Obsidian Skin Potions and dump you in the Underworld." Razor replied.

"Then I guess you'll both have to come stop us." Slash and Spike dashed off.

"Green team, login?" Zero asked.

"Yes..." Alex sighed. The couple hurried off.

"Sammy! You up for some Terraria?" Razor called out.

"Just a minute baby!" Razor went to help Sam.

"Blue team engage." Skye pulled out her laptop and sent a message to JJ.

_Ready when you are._

"Why do you play this silly game?" Luna asked as she popped up next to Skye.

"Start playing Terraria and get back to me." Skye replied.

"Sure thing." Luna disappeared.

Skye saw a system message appear.

_Lone Wolf Luna has joined the game_

She knew this would end badly.

_Waffleman: holy crap Luna plays this?_

_Lone Wolf Luna: hah, pleb waffle only has one piece of Hallowed Gear_

_Waffleman: youre wearing familiar shit with an invisibility potion arent you?_

_Lone Wolf Luna: pleb farm is pleb_

_Big Red Tex Mursden: Touch my farm and perish_

_Lone Wolf Luna: woah where did that water/lava come from? at least you got some Obsidian ;3_

_Big Red Tex Mursden: You have no idea the monster you just unleashed_

_The Wall of Flesh has been summoned_

_Lone Wolf Luna: unnecessary..._

* * *

_(A/N) So damn hyped for Starbound_


End file.
